


coffee on your lips

by neosanctuaire



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Absolute fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Overthinking, and sandalphon overthinking, dont ask what period of time this is, it really is just kissing, its very soft and just, not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosanctuaire/pseuds/neosanctuaire
Summary: Kissing Lucifer is… nice, to say the very least. There’s a hand curled in Sandalphon’s hair, and strong fingers pressed into the small of his back to keep him as close as possible. He feels wanted, maybe even loved— he no longer feels like if he blinks at the wrong moment Lucifer will be gone forever.





	coffee on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> blease take my soft lucisans, ok :)

Lucifer tastes like coffee, black and perfectly made. 

Before he had ever kissed him, Sandalphon had dreamed his lips would taste sweet and delicate, something more fitting of his appearance. Of course, the closer they got, the more coffee seemed to fit Lucifer until Sandalphon couldn’t imagine him tasting any different. Kissing him every chance he got, of course, had helped him come to that conclusion. 

Kissing Lucifer is… nice, to say the very least. There’s a hand curled in Sandalphon’s hair, and strong fingers pressed into the small of his back to keep him as close as possible. He feels wanted, maybe even loved— he no longer feels like if he blinks at the wrong moment Lucifer will be gone forever. 

“Sandalphon.” 

As he feels Lucifer pull back from him, Sandalphon’s eyes shoot open to search the other man’s face for an answer. Has he done something wrong? Things have been going well, but is it possible he’s made Lucifer mad somehow— or much worse, made him uncomfortable? 

A hand under his chin makes him look up at Lucifer, though he hadn’t noticed that his gaze had drifted to the growing space between them. Lucifer’s gaze is soft, and Sandalphon immediately feels bad for having doubted his feelings. 

“You spend too much time in that head of yours,” Lucifer hums, reaching up to run his thumb along Sandalphon’s cheekbone. “I’m right here, enjoy this moment with me.” 

Lucifer’s voice sounds so fond. Sandalphon frowns. “I’m sorry…” 

“Sandalphon, I’m not upset with you,” Lucifer sighs, leaning to press a kiss to the other man’s forehead. “I just want you to worry less.” 

Whatever tension had built up in Sandalphon’s shoulders finally eases slightly as Lucifer rests their foreheads together, bright blue eyes close enough that Sandalphon feels like he could fall into them. Lucifer leans forward to barely press his lips to Sandalphon’s, who can’t help but smile against them. 

“Have I ruined the mood?” Lucifer whispers, ghosting his lips against his partners. Despite the question, there is a slight upward turn to his lips.

“No!” Sandalphon squawks; first because he doesn’t want Lucifer to think he’s ruined anything, second because he definitely does not want to get off Lucifer’s back and go back to his day just yet. “Definitely not.” 

“Excellent.”

Lucifer presses his lips back to Sandalphon’s properly this time, and Sandalphon is all too get right back to it.

**Author's Note:**

> lucisan makes me cry theyre so soft and i love it sm  
this was a kofi commission for alexxa on tweeter :P
> 
> find me @hymnbo!


End file.
